The Witch of The Commonwealth
by TheSlavePit
Summary: when Akira Nora wakes up she decides to go look for her son but the Commonwealth takes a big toll on her and changes her. Fallout 4. Evil female main character(was upset that you were forced to be a good guy in the game)
1. Chapter 1

All she could think of was where was her son. Who took him and why? Then she turned to her attention towards her husband. She walked across to her husband's pod and saw his pale corpse and was so shocked that for a moment she forgot how to breath. Of course like any normal person she started tearing, and it's understandable, she saw bombs being dropped in her hometown, her husband was killed right infront of her and her son was taken away. On her knees and crying she started screaming for help from anybody knowing fully well that there was nothing to bring her husband back but still she tried desperatley anyway. She cried for about 5 minutes which was unusual for her because despite being a female she wasn't really a sensitive person most of the time,she would even go far as saying that Nate(husband) was more of a soft person than her, she stopped crying for a moment to realize that there was nobody anywhere else, you would to think that anybody would come and help a crying woman on the floor but no, not a single heart beat but her's was in the room. She got up and went to look for anybody but she then saw all the other frozen pods she quickly but shakingly ran towards them and what she saw next made her gasp and jump back, her neighbors were all frozen and most likely dead. She thought to herself that this couldn't be true. "What the hell is going on here?" is all she could say, "HELLO ANYBODY, I NEED YOUR HELP' again calling out for any vault-tec employee to come to her aid but again a silenced resond. "This has to be a dream this can't be real, yeah that's what this is, a dream" trying to deny her cold reality. She went back to Nate and tried to open his pod and succesfully did. She saw the bullet in his head and she started tearing up again,but for a moment she stopped and said, "I'm gonna kill that bald motherfucker that did this" with a coldhearted voice that would've send chills down a serial killer's back and eyes so full of hatred that snakes would slither away because of fear. She saw his wedding ring and took it out his finger and looking at it trying to stay strong and stop crying becuase it was blurring her eye sight. Nate's name was engrave on the side of the ring and she was looking at it for a while, she put it on her finger where her's was so she couldn't loose it because her jumpsuit didn't have any pockets. Now she never wished to decide where her own husband's burial site would be but since she had no idea where she was and since she couldn't carry him like a bookbag everywhere she went, she decided that where he died is where his body would be for enternity. she fixed his head straight, kissed him one last time, and cupped his cheek and touched his face for the very last time. She then closed his pod and looked at him and wondering why did this happened to her. Is it because of what she did in her past? She was never religous but she thought that what if God intened to give her the justice that she escaped from a long time ago. The price for a soul is another one, right? She stopped thinking about her past and now was thinking about her plan, a terrible one but still a plan. 1st was to get out of the vault, 2nd was to find her baby and 3rd was kill the guy that murdered her husband. On how she was gonna accomplish all 3 was very tricky and almost impossible for her but she would try regardless. "Now time to get out of this hellhole",she said as she scaredly looked around for an exit, passing through the tunnels she looks around and sees some skeletons everywhere and at the point she didn't bother to react because of everything else that happened to her already, its almost as if she turn coldhearted for a moment. She saw a terminal and used it to open the door to the other room so she find a way to get out of the vault ,next to the computor is a gun and ammunation, she looks at it and is tempted to pick it up but she decides not to and leaves it there, once the door opens she continues to go on further and then she hears something on the floor, she turns around and finds nothing is there but then she turns foward and sees the biggest cockroach she's ever seen , it had to be aleast more than a foot long, her first instincts was to step on it but then she sees 2 other ones behind the first one and she decides to go back for the gun. Never in her life did she see herself as an adult running from roaches, She finally gets to the table and reloads the guns since it's was empty like if someone used it, she sees some bullets to the side and puts them in the magazine and and takes the safety lever off and shoots, shoots all three on her first try and all aimed pretty well. She didn't noticed but she was smiling for a second, she felt protected like she could defend for herself and that made her a bit happy. She continue to look for the exit, and eventually she found the big gear that protects the vault. She walks up to the dead scientist skeletons and sees his pipboy, "oh shit this is pretty fucking sweet" as she picked it up and puts it on, She put to and to together and plugged the pipboy to the switches and to her surprise she open the vault. She was so happy that she would be able to find a way out , so happy infact she didn't notice a radroach sprung at her back, as soon as she realized she ran her her back to the wall multiple times until she got tired. She was checking if she was alright, "oh fuck this stings" was the first thing she said as soon as she saw that the disgusting insect bit the back of her neck. Meanwhile the sirens werer blaring loud and hard this made her kinda regret opening the doors for a second, and soon as she saw the gear moved and was open she ran to the elavator and took a final look at the vault, the machine started and she was going up, Never did she ever want to see the sun so badly then right now, she wanted to find somebody to ask what happened in the vault and if they had any idea of where shaun was, but before she arrived at the top she realized what happened before she went down there, she remembered what was the last thing she saw, she saw a bomb hit her hometown and if they drop one then they probably dropped even more. She knew what these bombs were capable of destorying and then in the middle of her thinking she saw light. It was birght almost painful to look,she saw the bright blue sky and then she had her eyes closed due to not seeing the sun for a long time and it was hurting. The first thing she noticed was the air, she didn't know what it was but it smelled different then what she regularly inhaled, almost like iron,blood, and shit. It wasn't too bad but it was very noticable,"what the hell is that sme-" she stopped as soon as she opened her eyes and she her home, all destoryed, wiped out,empty,and brown and not the season fall brown but the type that you see in deserts,"oh my god no way, no fucking way, its gone its all gone" she said as she covered her mouth with her hand","the house, I'll go check on that. Hopefully cosworth is still around" she said as she ran down the hill and to the house where she planned a future that has now burn in ashes.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran towards her house and saw the flying robot she knew as cosworth, "HEY COSWORTH IT'S ME DO YOU REMEMBER!? ITS ME AKIRA,COSWORTH". The robot turned around and saw one of it's masters and headed towards her which wasn't a lot because she really run fast so she got close to him. "As I live and breath... I haven't seen your beautiful face in such a long time that if i could cry i woul-" "Cosworth shut up and listen to me" she said rudely interrupting, " THEY KILLED NATE AND KIDNAPPED SHAUN!", "Oh my thats terrible news and who is they?", "I don't know, all I know is that somebody has Shaun right now and I have to find him,WHY WOULD THEY KIDNAPPED MY BABY?" , "Miss Nora Don't you think that Shaun might've passed away?". At that moment she wanted to break the machine right infront her to little pieces for saying such a thing to a mother. She would've broke him there if it wasn't for the fact that she was feeling a bit dizzy. She didn't really care for Cosworth, he was a robot and she was human, she always saw it like that and she thought it was weird of Nate to buy him but she let it pass. Most of the time Cosworth would say corny and bland jokes that Akira found very annoying but never told Nate."Umm Miss are you listining ?" "huh what?" trying to stay focus, "I ask how are you still around? The bombs were dropped over 200 years ago? Wouldn't all of you have passed away?". "What did you just say? 200 YEARS! NO THAT CAN'T BE! I saw them Take shaun away as a baby, but that would mean... No, Cosworth You're wrong, He's alive and somewhere and I'm gonna bring him back", "If you say so Miss, and I will Fully support you and I'll tag along if you want" said cheerfully the optimistic robot. "uh no Cosworth, stay here just tell me if there is people in Concord that might be able to help me?" asked Akira. "ummm Not that I know of, however I've been shot at multiple times by some raiders so I suggest be careful". "raiders?... whatever, thanks Cosworth, I'll be back" she said as she started to walk away. "be careful Mum" Cosworth said as he turned away and started doing his own things. Akira froze as soon as she heard those words and replied to Cosworth in an evil vibe and still looking straight forward, "Don't ever call me Mum again".

"I apologies Miss, I promise to carefully choose my words next time" a bit shook on how angry she got from that

She continued to walk towards her destination when she was feeling dizzy again and remembered the bite mark on her neck. Her ego got the best of her and decided not to go back to Cosworth and to tough it out. She is walking towards Concord and sees where she grew up is now empty and broken. The Red Rocket Truckstop is empty which is a sight she barely ever saw, any car she spotted was either broken or rust to the point where the orange color looks like it was sprayed on. She finally reaches Concord and was about to yell for anybody for help but then was stopped as soon as she heard bullets being fired. She quickly went looking for cover behind a building. She peeked her head out so she can see what was happening and saw a bunch of raiders shooting the top of the museum that use to be there. Screaming at somebody apparently.

"KEEP HIDING PUSSIES! NOT SO TOUGH WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE MINUTEMEN, HUH?HAHAHAHA"

"HA, TELL THEM BOSS"

"YEAH BLOW THEIR FUCKING HEADS OFF"

Hearing all the raiders yelling made her panicked for a second but she decided to stay calm and take out her pistol and get ready if they would notice her. She heard a weird noise and saw a laser killing one of the raiders. Very surprised that weapons like this would still exist in the world. One by one she saw all the bodies being dropped, not wanting to end up like the rest of them she decided to put her gun away and ask if the person on the roof could help her.

"HEY I'M NOT TRYING TO HURT YOU I'M JUST TRYING TO LOOK FOR SOMEBODY"

With her hands in the air she was hoping that the person wasn't a psycho.

"GET THAT LASER MUSKET ON THE FLOOR AND GET IN HERE" was all the man said.

"well atleast I know it's a man" Akira told herself.

She picked up the crafty weapon from the floor and went on inside, when she opened the door she saw nobody but could hear some raiders screaming and shooting, she starts to sneakly make her way to the top floor. Most of the travel she saw that the floor was decorated with raider's bodies, Whoever they were trying to kill obviously had skill. So far she hasn't used her gun but when she makes it to the top floor she sees a raider trying to push down a door and she starts to aim at his back. Out of no where she starts to have a flashback of her past and sees a woman staring at her with dark pitched black eyes, the type of stuff you see in scary movies. she shakes her head tries to concentrate on the person infront of her and fires her gun, she misses and now the crazy man turn around and started shooting towards her. She quickly finds cover.

"I CAN SEE YOU HAHAHA, YOU'RE DEAD BITCH, YOU HEAR ME? DEA-"

before the man can finished his sentence his head explodes due to taking a laser shot to the back of his head.

"You can come out now, he won't be a problem just like I'm hoping for you as well"

Slowly standing up she sees the tall man in a funny uniform and just looking at him with a plank face

"umm thank you. Who are you?"

"My name is Preston Garvey and I'm a Minutemen, well at least probably the last one. Based by that blue outfit of yours I'm guessing you're a vault dweller"

All Akira could think was of the name Minutemen, the last time she heard that was when she was at school and for somebody to say that name hundreds of years later was astounding to her.

"What do you mean last one? Aren't there more of you? You out here by yourself?"

"It's a long story but yes I am the last one and I'm with some people but they're not fighters, they need protections and I'm here to lend a hand".

Akira was grateful that he saved her but she thought the act of helping some random people in a live or death situtation was stupid but she decided to keep this to herself.

"We can use your help" added Preston

"With what?"

"if you can hack the terminal downstairs and get the door open so we can get the fuison core that powers the Museum and put it on the power Armor we found upstairs."

She didn't really want to put he did save her live so the least she can do was this for them

"sure, I'll do it"

"Great, lets get to it" added Preston

She finds her way downstairs and was able to hacked easily and got the fuison core and started to head up stairs when again she starts to feel dizzy.

"Damn I have to ask him if he has any medicine like stimpaks or something"

She makes her way upstairs and finally sees everybody else, she doesn't bother to say hi to anybody other than one guy named sturgess who seems alright. She walks with him and Preston to the roof for the Power Armor and as soon she sees it she wonders what they saw in it. Sure it was Power Armor but it was really rusty and didn't like Power Armor, she thought it slows you down and you're not as flexable which was her way of fighting. But since she was the weakest one out of the trio she got in it for her own protection. They saw a bunch of raiders coming their way, angry that the other ones didn't come back with goods. preston started shooting and so did Sturgess.

"Quck jump down and take them out too", Preston demanded

"Are you crazy?! I'm not jumping down" Akira replied with a bit of anger in her voice

"You're wearing Power Armor, you won't get any type of damage,Trust me".

she stared at the street floor for a moment and then didn't know what got into her but she jumped and instantly regretted it but when she landed she felt almost zero pain other than a minor viberation and out of no where she got an adrenaline and started to run towards the raiders and punching them and started running them over like a bull. She felt Protected again and it made her happy, for a second she was getting amused by seeing her enemies getting hurt. She turned around to look up at Preston, waving at him when she heard some metal clank and turned around to see one of the most terrifying things she will ever come to see face to face. She didn't know what it was until preston screamed out "DEATHCLAW". she tried to run away from it but it was no use, the monsters claws grabbed her and tossed her in the air like a toy. She thought the Armor would protect her but it didn't, The Claws of this thing were razor sharp and cut through the rusted metal. The beast weas now on top of her and she She tried to throw desperate punches at it but it just angered the beast even more. Preston and Strugess tried to use the mini gun that was attached to the broken vertibird on the roof which was the original plan with the Power Armor but in the heat of the moment they forgot. Preston when running down the stairs to help fight the beast while Strugess tried to shoot the damn thing with the minigun but there wasn't an angle where he could fire without killing his new friend. Meanwhile Akira was getting destroyed, the beast broke the helmet and she turned her face to the sides so the beast doesnt blind her with its claws. Preston finally got outside and and started shooting the Deathclaw and the beast turn it's attentions towards him and gets off of Akira and that's when sturgess was able to fill the monster with all of the mini gun's ammunation and preston shooting it as well. It seems the beast was previously injured because it died after a few moments of non stop shots at it stomach. They saw Akira trying to speak to them.

"get... me.. to sanctuary" akira said with the voice of a person with their last words of their life

"Help me get her out of this Power Armor. We're gonna save her!"

"We're leaving the Armor?" Sturgess added

"YES NOW LETS GO" Preston saying it in a furious tone

Akira before passing out ,"Not now...Not when i just came back to life"

so now the crew is going to Sanctuary for their new home or for another person's burial site?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Days before the waste

Akira was doing what any adult does during 4th of July. Partying. With the loud music and the use of a lot of drugs, she was feeling like her body had so much energy to power the whole world, dancing throughout the whole evening when she saw somebody across the room. It was a tall handsome man talking to his friends. Akira not thinking straight decides to go talk to him.

"heeeyyyyyyyyy" Akira splurred out very drunkly.

"um hi, are you okay? You look like you're gonna throw up. Do you need a ride home?" said the man worried.

"Meee? nah I'm goood hehe", Akira said trying to sound sober

" I don't feel right just leaving you like this, you can get robbed or worse... No I'm taking you home" The man added.

"Dude you're leaving already? We just got here" added his friend.

"Bro don't cockblock, he's trying to get laid" said his other friend.

"No man, jesus whats wrong with both of you? She's drunk and she could get raped or robbed", The man stated with anger in his tone

"Stop being a puussy ha" Akira said to her shining white knight

"No you could get hurt, I'm not gonna let that happen to you"

"why? You don't know mee... maybe... I did something to deserve it" Akira said sounding annoyed

"What? Doesn't matter, that's just the drunkness talking for you. Come on I'm taking you home"

"How dooo I know you won't rob mee when we're at my houseeee?" Questioned the drunk woman.

"Because I'm the only one at this party that actually cares for your well being and doesn't just sees you as a piece of meat" ,said the man with a stern voice.

"Hn Alright" said Akira with no more sign of arguing.

Akira got in the man's car and started looking out the window looking at everyone else partying. Noticing that the man was driving like an old lady.

"Driive fasterrrr", Akira complaining

"No because I'm afraid that you might throw up in my car and with the friends that I have, I don't want to be cleaning it the next morning again", the man replied

"Your friends sound more fun", said the woman

"Yeah but that's why they're massive fuck ups who still live with there parents. Fuck what am I doing hanging out with them? Seriously they have no plans on a future. Sometimes I feel like their mom or something, always telling them don't do this or act like this or whe-"

"Then stop, nobody is asking your to do it", Akira interrupted

"I thought we already understood that I can't just watch and let people ruin their life. It's not right, I wasn't raise like that."

"Oh great a religious freak",Akira sarcastically

"Does that matter? If I have a good morality does it matter that I got it from the bible?", Said the man a bit angry

"wooooah calm down I didn't mean to offend I was joking, I'm drunk, what do you expect?"

"Whatever"

Akira started thinking about morality and if she has a good one. Why is she selfish? How come she doesn't have nightmares every night about that one incident? While she was too busy looking in her past she got cut off by the man.

" Hey is this your place?", said the man looking around the destination he was told.

"yeah thanks uhh..."

"Nate, Nate Nora" said the man realizing that they haven't even told each other their names.

"Well I'm Akira... so bye and thanks again"

"see ya and be careful", the man added while she got out the car and started to walk away.

'what a wimp hehe' Akira thought to herself while opening her door and seeing the man drive away.

Akira woke up from her dream laying on a couch with some bandages covering her face, not knowing where she was, she called for help. Preston, Cosworth, and Sturges came running up to her.

"ughh my head hurts, what the hell happened?"

"You were attacked by a Deathclaw but we were able to kill it before it could do anymore damage" Preston replied

"anymore damage? " Akira questioned.

"Um Miss" Cosworth trying to speak.

Preston sighed and then reached for his pocket and pulled out a mirror.

"Take a look for yourself" Preston said quietly as he could. ( search up ifunny on google then when you get to the website search up BloodyRedDove )

Akira looked down at the dusty mirror and saw her face. She couldn't believe what she was staring at, she thought of some Halloween mask she use to have. She knew for a fact that she couldn't fix her face and that's what really made her angry. She touched her face and notice how thick the scars were, she was now curse forever with this face.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Akira screaming at Preston with such rage that the Minutemen felt scared for a moment

"Look I'm sorry that this happened, I never wanted any of this to occur. The original plan was to get the minigun that was on th-"

"Preston... I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT THE PLAN WAS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, I'M FUCKING HIDEOUS BECAUSE OF YOU, BECAUSE I HELP ALL OF YOU" , Akira said not wanting to hear the man's excuses. Seeing that the poor guy was getting yelled at, Sturges tried to butt in.

"Hey the man said he's sorry, he didn't mean for it, it just pop out of no where, literally"

"No Sturges, she's right, I keep messing things up, I can't help anybody" Preston said how he's been feeling lately.

Akira got up from the couch and started to walk away, disregarding her injuries. She needed to get away from these random people that she didn't even know. She was mad that her face is now scared for life and that these people were safe and sound. She didn't care that her hometown was destroyed, she just needed to get out of the house.

"Wait where are you going all injured like that?" Preston asking very worried

"Out you motherfucker and you better not follow me"

Preston was about to say something but decided it was not worth the fighting, he was tired as well, he couldn't sleep for the past day thinking if he cause a innocent woman her death.

"Hey we saved her. We did good, She's just mad about her face, Don't bring yourself down man", Sturges trying to cheer the man up.

Akira was walking down towards the little bridge at the end of Sanctuary, she turn back to see her home and saw it was all gone. She had to find a new home because she didn't want to share the same home with the people that ruined the only thing that she could still control in the world. Her beauty. She began her journey, she was trying to avoid Concord because she didn't want to face another one of those demon looking monsters again. When she was quickly passing through Concord she saw the dead body of the Deathclaw and the Power Armor. She didn't like Power Armor but she was defenseless so she thought she would use it for a while till she was better equipped, so she started walking towards it but stop when she saw somebody with a two headed cow already in front of the Armor.

"Fuck. But what the hell is that, a cow?" Akira told herself quietly.

"Wow what do we have here? A dead Deathclaw and a suit? This has to be a trap, this is too good to be true." Said the Caravan while taking his gun out if necessary.

Akira suddenly became aware that she wasn't carrying her gun, she was too busy thinking about other stuff and now this was her punishment for that.

'Maybe if I tell him the true he will let me have it' akira thinking to herself.

"HEY I'M OVER HERE DON'T SHOOT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING OR WANT TROUBLE. I JUST WANT MY SUIT BACK" Akira shouted hoping the man wouldn't start shooting everywhere.

"Damnit I knew it, this is a trap. HEY KEEP YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR BEFORE I PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD. NOW WHERE ARE THE REST OF YOUR BUDDIES? HUH, COME ON I KNOW THEY'RE HERE HIDING SOMEWHERE", demanded the man.

"NOBODY IS WITH ME I SWEAR, THERE IS NO NEED FOR THIS. THAT'S MINE AND I NEED IT BACK SO CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GET THIS?"

"How do I know this is yours? Why should I give it to some random stranger? For all I know you could be lying just so you can get this for yourself, and don't think I've forgotten about your plan, I know your friends are hiding somewhere, so stay where you are"

Akira with her hands still in the air, walking slowly towards the guy trying to calm him down," Sir, calm down look I've said I'm he-"

"WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND FROM STAY WHERE YOU ARE? LISTEN LADY I'M NOT AFRAID TO SHOOT YOU FROM WHERE YOU'RE STANDING"

Akira didn't want to it come to this but she swallowed her pride and got on her knees and put her hands on the back of her head.

"Listen man I don't want to hurt you, I just want my suit and that's all"

The man put consideration that she might not be a bad person because he didn't know any raider that was willing to get on their knees for a trader. He put his gun down but not away and started walking towards her and notice two things of her, her outfit and scars.

"I've always said Vault dwellers can't survive out here by themselves. Those are pretty nasty scars and they look recent, mind if I ask what happened?" said the man a bit curious

"I was fighting that thing when it ripped the helmet out and started clawing my face" pointing at the Deathclaw.

"Now you expect me to believe that a Vault dweller with no body armor or weapons found a Power Armor and defeated a Deathclaw all by herself?" said the skeptic man

"No I got help from some people that I found and we killed it before I passed out and then they had to carry me somewhere else and that's why we left the Suit here."

"I thought you said you were by yourself" the man starting to grow suspicious.

"No I am right now but they're back at Sanctuary Hills" Trying to save herself from getting shot

"Now why would they send the injured person to come and pick up what they left behind?" Now having his gun by his chest.

Akira not wanting to say that they got in a fight so she decided to lie to the man hoping to fool him.

"It's because i wanted to prove my self that I'm not weak or a liability"

"Wanting to prove yourself to your crew? That sounds an awful like raider talk if you ask me" The man now not trusting the woman at all

"Not it's not like that, I just wan-"

"Save your so called story to somebody who's dumb enough to fall for it because it's not me. I don't trust you so I'm keeping the suit, I'm sorry but I have to survive out here too" Interrupted the man.

Akira could feel her heart shatter into many pieces. The man saw the sad woman and felt a bit of pity.

"I'm not that coldhearted so here is what I'm gonna do, Im gonna cut you some meat from this beast right here, all you have to do is find somewhere to cook it and you're set." added the man.

"I don't want the meat, I want the suit" Akira sounded like a little child that didn't get the toy she asked.

"Well that's too bad because in this world it's finders keepers and you're outta luck so you can take the meat or go hungry" The man explaining.

Akira realizes there is nothing she can do so she accepts the meat and takes one last look at the Armor as she sees the man puts it on. Now again she has to keep searching for stuff to keep her alive and was even considering going back to Preston but her pride got the best of her she continued on.

Akira kept walking for like an hour till she got hungry and sweaty and tired. She saw a broken house and decided that's where she would spend the night. She found a screwdriver not so long ago so for now this would be her primary weapon, when she got to the broken door she opened it and saw nobody around, quietly making her way to the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom seeing that no one was around. She checked the entire first floor and now was going upstairs. After checking most of the rooms she saw that she was safe but when checking on the last room, she saw some pretty depressing stuff. A person who couldn't handle the life that was given to their just took it away. With the gun on their hand and their brains all over the wall, she put the two pieces together.

"Damn this is some pretty bad shit, It smells too" While covering her noise.

It must've been a blessing in disguise because she saw some canned goods, ammo, a flashlight, and a extra pair of clothes in a bag right next to the corpse.

"Oh Fucking yes. Guess the saying one man's trash is another man's treasure is true. This vault-tec crap was getting hot and annoying" Akira said while taking out her jumpsuit. There was a mirror in the room, she was checking herself out and why wouldn't she? she was curvy,has a nice little six pack, and had nice thighs, had a big pair of boobs, and had a nice ass. She was the woman that most men would kill for and that most woman would envy. She was happy on how she looked but got disappointed when she saw her face. She started to unfold the flannel shirt and pair of pants she found, she started changing when she saw the body on the bed.

"Can you turn around?" Akira said humorously

"huh, it fits well. Now time to eat I'm starving. At least that asshole left me some food before robbing me. I'll show him i can survive out here"

Akira spend the next couple of minutes trying to open the can with the screwdriver only to see the canned good wasn't as good as she thought it would be, the mold almost made her throw up. She threw the can across the room with rage and went to get her meat. She didn't know how to make a fire and she didn't have a lighter or matches so she was staring at it trying to figure out a way to eat it. She checked the bag again to find something else and only found 10 bottle caps, She ignore them thinking that they had no value and still search the empty bag. She went looking around the house for anything. She found some bobby pins and duct tape, She figured they might come in handy later on. Realizing that she wasn't gonna eat today she went upstairs and went to sleep on a bed that didn't have a dead body on it. She got on the bed and stared out the window.

"This fucking sucks. I hate this... Oh look a radio, i wonder if it works, probably not"

She turn the radio on and to her surprise it did. She was trying to see if any stations were working. She finally got to the Diamond city Radio.

"Ummmm I know everyone is sleeping right now but i went to sleep earlier so I'm not tired...so yeah, ummmm yeah it tough out there... oh ughhhh in other bad news, Friendly Michael is causing problems down in the south...so yeah that's bad. Remember he has a -"

Akira didn't bother to listen to the rest of what the shitty Radio host said and went to sleep almost instantly that she forgot to turn the radio off. It wouldn't be much of a problem if it weren't so loud, loud noise tends to attract unwanted things.


End file.
